fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon The Series (Wolfie's Version)
Pokemon is a TV series based off of the hit game series of the same name. Characters Indigo League (Seasons 1-2) *Red- An aspiring Pokemon trainer, he is the main protagonist of the first season. His partner is a Pikachu (due to the other three starters already being taken before him). He returns as a supporting character in Seasons 2 & 5, and a main character in Season 9. *Pikachu- Red's main Pokemon. He is cold to Red at first, but after defeating Brock of Pewter City's gym, Pikachu began to trust Red, and became Red's best friend and trusted companion. *Blue Oak- Red's main rival. He is an serious boy whose personality is opposite to that of Red's. They eventually resolve their differences, and Blue eventually becomes Kanto's Champion, only to be defeated by Red. *Green- A thief from Pallet Town who stole a Pokedex from Professor Oak's lab. She became a supporting protagonist of Seasons 1, 2, 5 and 9. *Yellow- A girl who was saved by Red in the Viridian Forest. She became Season 2's main protagonist, trying to rescue Red from the Elite Four. *Meowth- A Meowth who wants to explore the Pokemon world. He serves as the series' main comic relief, and is also the only character to appear in all seasons. *Giovanni- The main antagonist of the first 2 seasons. His plan is to take over the Kanto region with his crime organization, Team Rocket. *James Kojiro- Giovanni's most trusted agent. First appearing in the 2nd episode as a field agent, he eventually rose up the ranks of Team Rocket, eventually becoming Giovanni's right-hand man. *Jessie Musashi- Another member of Team Rocket. After the battle at Silph Co., her body isn't found, impying that she perished as the building collapsed. *Sabrina- Saffron City's Gym Leader, and the last admin of Team Rocket. After the battle of Silph Co., Lt. Surge and Koga convinced her to return to being a normal Gym Leader. Johto Journeys (Seasons 3-5) *Gold- A boy who lives with a lot of Pokemon. After Professor Elm's backpack gets stolen by Neo Team Rocket, Gold decides to help him get it back, beginning his journey in Johto. He is also a flirt, often asking girls out on dates, and is also a professional at playing billiards. *Silver- A cold-hearted boy who is mistaken for Gold to be a member of Neo Team Rocket. The two frequently cross paths together during their journey. *Crys- A professional catcher who was assigned by Professor Oak to fill out his newest edition of the Pokedex. *Wobbuffet- A Wobbuffet who befriends Meowth during the latter's jounrey through Johto. Wobbuffet eventually joins Meowth on his journey to see the Pokemon world. *Mask of Ice- The main antagonist of the Johto League Saga. He plans to capture the Legendary Celebi so he can enter the Ilex Forest Shrine. He's eventually unmasked by Gold, and is revealed to be Prycr, Mahogany Town's gym leader. *Carl- One of the four executives of Neo Team Rocket. *Sham- One of the four executives of Neo Team Rocket. *Karen- One of the four executives of Neo Team Rocket. *Will- One of the four executives of Neo Team Rocket. Advanced (Seasons 6-9) *Sapphire Birch- The daughter of Professor Birch, and the main protagonist of the Advanced saga. She was raised in the jungle as a result of helping her father with his research. She plans to defeat all the Hoenn Gym Leaders. *Ruby- The son of Norman, the gym leader of Petalburg City. With his father's permisson, he joined Sapphire in order to become a professional Pokemon coordinator. *Emerald- The main protagonist of Season 9. He went to the Battle Frontier in order to beat all of its facilities. *Wally- An ill boy who wants to become a great Pokemon Trainer. He eventually becomes a major character near Season 8's conclusion. *Maxie- The leader of Team Magma. He wants to awaken Groudon to increase the Hoenn region's landmass. *Archie- The leader of Team Aqua. He wants to awaken Kyogre to increase the Hoenn region's sea. Diamond and Pearl (Seasons 10-13) *Diamond- A gluttonous boy who is part of a comedy duo with his best friend, Pearl. He possesses a great amoint of emotion. *Pearl- A hotheaded boy who is part of a comedy duo with his best friend, Diamond. He possesses a great anount of willpower. *Platinum Berlitz- A rich girl whom Diamond and Pearl need to protect after a mixup. She knows a lot about the Sinnoh region, and possesses great knowledge. *Cyrus- The leader of Team Galactic. He wants to awaken Dialga and Palkia to destroy the world, and recreate it in his own image. Best Wishes (Seasons 14-16) *Black *White *Lack-2 *Whi-2 *Hugh *N XY (Seasons 17-) *X *Yvonne Gābena Sagas Indigo League *Pokemon (Season 1) (1997-1999) *Pokemon: Adventure in Kanto (Season 2) (1999-2000) The first saga of the series, this saga chronicles the journey of Red, a ten-year old Pokemon Trainer. Throughout his journey, Ash manages to earn all defeat the crime syndicate, Team Rocket, and have an encounter with the legendary Mewtwo. After defeating the his rival Blue, Red gets captured by the mysterious Elite Four, prompting a mysterious trainer named Yellow to go on a journey to rescue him. Johto Journeys *Pokemon: The Johto Journeys (Season 3) (2000-2001) *Pokemon: Johto League Champions (Season 4) (2001-2002) *Pokemon: Master Quest (Season 5) (2002-2003) In the Johto region, a young boy named Gold is assigned by Professor Elm to help retrieve a bag stolen by Neo Team Rocket. Elsewhere, a professional catcher named Crys is tasked with filling out Professor Oak's newest Pokedex. Eventually, Gold, his rival Silver, and Crys manage to take down Neo Team Rocket with the help of the Pokedex Holders of Kanto. Advanced *Pokemon: Advanced (Season 6) (2003-2004) *Pokemon: Advanced Challenge (Season 7) (2004-2005) *Pokemon: Advanced Battle (Season 8) (2005-2006) *Pokemon: Battle Frontier (Season 9) (2006-2007) In the Hoenn region, Sapphire, the wild daughter of Professor Birch, meets an aspiring Pokemon Coordinator, Ruby. Together, they make a bet with an 80-day deadline to see who either win the most Gym Badges or win the most Pokemon Contests first. Sapphire and Ruby eventually manage to defeat Teams Magma and Aqua, and Sapphire defeats Steven Stone and becomes the Hoenn League Champion. Diamond and Pearl *Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl (Season 10) (2007-2008) *Pokemon DP: Battle Dimension (Season 11) (2008-2009) *Pokemon DP: Galactic Battles (Season 12) (2009-2010) *Pokemon DP: Legendary Victors (Season 13) (2010-2011) In the Sinnoh region, comedy duo Diamond and Pearl aspire to be the greatest comedians in the world. After a little mix-up, they are assigned to be bodyuards for the royal daughter of the Berlitz family- Platinum. Together, the three go on a journey to Mt. Coronet, while defeating Team Galactic and their leader, Cyrus. Movies Indigo League *Mewtwo Strikes Back (1998) Giovanni's latest experiment, the genetic clone of the legendary Pokemon Mew (known as Mewtwo), betrays his master and summons the strongest Pokemon Trainers in Kanto to his fortress in New Island. Red can't resist the urge to join, and soon discovers Mewtwo's true intentions- he wants to create an army of cloned Pokemon to help take over Kanto. Now, Red must stop Mewtwo before his army suceeds. This movie takes place between Giovanni's defeat and the Pokemon League tournament. *The Power of One (1999) Years ago, the Shamouti tribe prophecize about a Chosen One quelling the wrath of the three legendary birds of Kanto- Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Later, in the present, Lawrence III intends to capture the three legendaries to add to his collection of Pokemon. This leads to the weather going out of control. While traveling the Orange Islands, Red arrives at Shamouti Island, where he learns of the prophecy about the Chosen One... which eventually turns out to be himself. To fulfill the prophecy, Red heads out to gather three orbs of fire, lightning, and ice to awaken the legenary Pokemon, Lugia, with the help of an unexpected ally in James. This movie takes place after the events of the first season and before the events of the second season. Johto Journeys *Spell of the Unown: Entei (2000) The father of a little girl, Molly Hale, is captured by the legendary Pokemon Unown. Soon, the Unown creates a fantasy world for Molly to live in, which includes her living in a crystal palace with the legendary Entei as her father. However, Molly decides to find a mother, so the Unown capture one- which turns out to be the mother of Gold! Gold hears of his mother's capture, and sets out to rescue her. However, Molly doesn't want to leave her fantasy world, so Entei does whatever it takes to stop Gold... *Celebi: Voice of the Forest (2001) 40 years ago, a young trainer named Sam protected a legendary Pokemon called Celebi from the hands of a mysterious man who poaches rare Pokemon. However, Celebi teleports both itself and Sam into the present time. Gold and Crys happen to be wandering in the very forest from 40 years ago, and are surprised to see Celebi and Sam appear in front of them. Now the two, aided by Sam, have to protect Celebi from the Iron-Masked Marauder, who wants to brainwash Celebi with his Dark Balls... *Pokemon Heroes: Latias and Latios (2002) In the city of Alto Mare, Gold wins the heart of a mysterious girl named Bianca after winning a water race and protecting her from two members of Neo Team Rocket. Although Gold is really happy that a girl likes him, it turns out that Bianca is actually a legendary Pokmemon, Latias, in disguise! Gold then discovers about the two guardians of Alto Mare- Latias and Latios. Now Gold has to protect the two from Annie Zanner and Oakley Lions- who turn out to be executives of Neo Team Rocket- as well as a mysterious jewel called the Soul Dew. These mysterious elements combine to form a machine that protects Alto Mare. However, when the machine goes awry, can Gold not only save Latias and Latios, but all of Alto Mare? Advanced *Jirachi: Wish Maker (2003) Once every thousand years, the Millenuim Comet is visible from Earth for a seven nights, rumored to grantthe wishes of those who view it. Meanwhile, Sapphire and Ruby attend the Millenium Festival in Forrina, and view a magician performance by The Great Butler. However, Ruby suddenly hears a voice calling... belonging to the Wish Pokemon, Jirachi. However, Butler, who is actually a former scientist for Team Magma, intends to use Jirachi to revive the Legendary Groudon. Now, it's up to Sapphire, Ruby, and a mysterious man named Sidney to stop Butler's plans to use Jirachi before Butler's wish comes true... *Destiny Deoxys (2004) Four years ago, a meteor crashed in a polar region of the world. A Pokemon named Deoxys, who arrived to Earth on the meteor, ended up clashing with Rayquaza, and was eventually defeated. Four years later, Deoxys regenerated, and took off to parts unknown. Meanwhile, Sapphire arrives at LaRousse City, eager to challenge the Battle Tower located there. She gets to befriend some Pokemon trainers, and a young boy named Tory Lund- who became scared of Pokemon ever since the Deoxys incident four years ago. However, the very same Deoxys appears at LaRousse City, holding everyone captive and shutting down its machines. Things get even worse when Rayquaza appears in the city to take down Deoxys- and Sapphire and Tory are in the middle of the battle! *Lucario and tbe Mystery of Mew (2005) Hundreds of years ago, Camaron Palace was saved by an Aura Knight named Sir Aaron. Once every year, Camaron Palace holds a festival celebrating his deeds. On his way back to Slateport City to partake in the Grand Festival, Ruby decides to attend the festival, and becomes an Aura Guardian. However, a mysterious Pokemon comes out of Sir Aaron's staff- Lucario. All he knows is that Aaron betrayed him... And thinks that Ruby is Aaron himself! However, when a Mew appears and whisks Ruby's Pokemon away to the Tree of Life, Lucario has no choice but to team up with Ruby to get the Pokemon back. Episodes See: List of Pokemon: The Series (Wolfie's Version) Episodes Video Games See: Pokemon Frontiers Cast Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon TV Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Fan TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Series Category:TV Shows Based on Video Games